


Merry Xmas

by Ciajka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drawing, Merry Christmas, how much joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciajka/pseuds/Ciajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Xmas

And now… just imagine…. 

Hanji “convincing” these four to do this pose (and take a photo with her adorable grin :>  )

 

Hanji:”Eren! Make a smile not this THING you always have!” 

Eren:”I’m… trying…It’s so hard… “

 

Hanj:”Levi!! It’s Christmas! Be happy!”

Levi:”…..I’m overjoyed.” 

Hanjie:”……”

 

Hanji:”Armin! ……You’re a cutie <3”

Armin:”……err, thank you, miss. Hanji?”

 

Hanji:”Mikasa! ……….nothing.” 

Mikasa:”….”

 

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:http://scienceisnoteverythingdrawings.tumblr.com/post/105964464389/scienceisnoteverything-and-now-just#notes  
> my Deviantart: http://ciajka.deviantart.com/art/Merry-X-mas-502046616?ga_submit_new=10%253A1419347033&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1


End file.
